Daddy's an agent
by 22m23
Summary: after six long years cream's father comes back home but when he gets there he find out that winning the heart of his daughter is harder then he thought.


**this is a story I did but sense I got better at writing I thought it would be nice to start of from the beginning. and i kinda rushed the story a bit too  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Reunion

"Happy birthday cream!" sonic said giving cream her birthday hugs today was her 6th birthday and everyone was there to sing happy birthday to her and give presents. Tails was sitting on the couch and rouge was bring out cake and ice cream Amy was hugging onto sonic who looked annoyed and everyone else was happy but vanilla who looked more like she was nervous for some reason more then normal and cream was worried about her her mom was always smiling it wasn't as fun when she was like this.

"Mom are you alright" cream said walking over to vanilla knocking her out of her thoughts she looked at here mom who put on a smile.

"Yes I'm fine honey...now lets go open your presents there's no need to worry about me" she said walking with cream over to the presents that were on the table. Sonic,tails,Amy,knuckles,and rouge were at the table while Espio,Charmy,vector and big the cat were on the couch.

"So lets start opening the presents...here cream start with mean" Amy said giving her a blue box with a ribbon on it cream opened the gift and saw a red hair pin.

"This looks pretty...thank you Amy" cream said giving Amy a hug and she started opening the rest of them big gave her a fishing rod,from sonic she got a pair of running shoes and rouge gave her a ring with a purple gem I the middle. Tails gave her his gift when she opened it she saw a stuffed fox toy and a pair of rings she was so happy with her presents that she gave all of them a hug.

"Hey cream one day me and you will go racing some time" sonic said giving her a hug before running out the door. Tails said bye to cream and ran after him and vector,Charmy, and Espio left to work on a case and big went night fishing. It was a fun party and everyone of her friends were there for her to cream it was the best birthday ever and it only got better when she found out Amy and rouge were spending the night over her house.

"So girls lets get this sleep over started" rouge said walking up the stairs cream and amy followed her while vanilla washed the dishes vanilla was more sadder then ever and she couldn't tell cream way keeping things from her made vanilla feel even worse then she already did and the more she thought about it the sadder she got. When she was done the dishes she went out into the backyard to watch the stars she was so much in thought that she didn't hear someone come behind her. "You knew you should be more focused on your safety then your thoughts" came a man voice surprising vanilla she turn around and saw who it was he was a brown rabbit with long ears, army colored pants,and a long black trench coat.

"Sorry for making you wait...I was on a mission an..." but before he could finish vanilla ran over and hugged him crying from the joy of not seeing her soul mate in so long. "Your here...after all this time you finally came back to me" she sobbed.

"Hey vanilla come on you know I don't like to see you cry" he said holding her tightly "I missed you to you were the only thing that gave me the will to keep going".

"I know was the same...I was always thinking about you" vanilla said as a smile came to her face she looked at him with loving eyes that made him feel warm and happy. he was away for 6 years and has only seen her when his missions weren't in the way of things but now it was different his missions not as bad as they were years ago so now he could spend more time with his family. Sitting down in the grass they watch the stars like they did when they were kids they had grown from being best friends to being married he remembered the day cream was born how happy they both were when he first held cream it was as if his world grow a little bigger.

"Vanilla do you remember when we used to watch the stars as kids?...back then life was a lot hard for me I was always mad at the world because my father was killed but meeting you opened my heart up again" he said smiling at the memory.

" Yeah...I remember we would wish on the stars for the things we wanted and to protect our loved ones it was on a night like this that we had our first kiss" vanilla said with in a dreamy way "so Edward how long are you staying this time?" she asked sadly.

"I have no idea...when the boss calls me for another mission I guess...being an agent they're going to call sooner or later" Edward said in a flat tone " but I'm hoping its more later then sooner" he says to vanilla he was a agent so he had a job to do not only for his clients but for vanilla and cream too. He'd done it all from assassination to simple spying jobs he had to stay away for years at a time to keep his wife and child safe from people who may want payback for killing there gang leader and such. Him and vanilla talked for an hour before his pager went off letting him know he had another job to do.

"Why now of all time...first time I see my wife in ages an the damn thing go's off!" Edward said in anger.

"Do you have to go now...can't it wait?" vanilla asked in a sad tone Edward know what she how she was feeling he felt the same way but there was nothing he could do orders were order and he a job to do pulling vanilla into a hug he kissed her and she rapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss the kiss lasted about 5 minutes before they stopped to breathe.

"I won't take long I'll be back after the mission" he promised turning around to leave but stop when he remembered something "oh yea...I forgot to give you cream's gift" he said looking in his coat he pulled out a pink and blue box and handed it to vanilla "here...tell her happy birthday for me" he said hopping off into the woods but not without almost falling into a tree in the process.

"I meant to do that!" he yelled disappearing into the darkness of the woods "he'll never change" Vanilla chuckled walking to the door taking one last look at were he left before closing the door.


End file.
